Oil and Roses
by Katidid
Summary: She's stunning. The way she looks in his clothing, the way she smells in his clothing, everything about her is stunning to him.


**Hey guys, sorry I've been away from here for so long, life has just been....busy.**

* * *

His mouth falls open as he takes her in. She's stunning.

Her face flushes red, her blush creeping up her cheekbones. "I I'm sorry, Jake. I didn't mean"

He shakes his head. "No," his eyes are filled with wonder and she doesn't know what's going on. She knew she shouldn't have borrowed his clothing; they're _his_, not hers.

She turns around, ready to run back into his house. She can put her clothes on…even if they are soaked.

His hand is warm around her wrist, pulling her back towards him. She stutters as he pulls her close, his warmth overbearing.

"I I'm sorry, Jake, I didn't mean to"

He shakes his head again. "No, no Bells, you"

The blush returns to her checks. She suddenly feels awkward. Jake's shorts are rolled up and tied to her waist, but they still hang off her hips; his shirt is the smallest one she could find, but it's still a couple sizes too big for her. The shirt, a faded old wife-beater hangs off her shoulders, swallowing her in the well-used cloth.

She's stunning to him.

She's beautiful, a vision, his perfect mate wearing his clothing, his smell, only his.

She's all he's ever wanted.

Her hair is almost dry, but still damp around the edges; it hangs almost perfectly around her face.

He almost doesn't feel fit to stand next to her, beside her. He's wearing an old pair of shorts, his shirt is covered with oil, and he can almost swear there's a streak under his left eyes too.

She reaches up; trying to wipe away the oil that he knew was under his eye, laughing softly when all she does is smear it around on his face.

Her face is perfect, heart shaped, tan, a soft blush still covering her face. Her eyes are full of laughter and embarrassment.

"You're beautiful Bells."

He blurts it out before he can stop it, but he doesn't regret saying it. Not when she's his.

Her blush comes back full force. She ducks her head, but a soft smile flitters across her face.

A grin breaks out on his.

He caresses her check softly, forcing her to look back up at him. "You can wear my clothes any time you want, Bells….." he glances out the garage door, towards the rain outside. "Especially if yours are wet,"

They share a grin and then her arms are wrapping around him.

His warmth is overwhelming to her, but it feels like home. She doesn't know the first time she thought that, that Jake was her home now, but she knows it's true. Jacob Black is her home now.

He kisses the top of her head softly, squeezing her for just a moment before letting her go.

He should ask if she wants to go home now, but he can't bring himself to.

His eyes scan around the garage, looking for something.

The wet umbrella that she used to walk to the garage leans against the door, various tools and pieces of metal litter the floor surrounding them. The Clearwater's car sits next to them, something kept going wrong when they turned it on, and he finds that he doesn't really want to move from this moment.

Bella's watching him, her eyes following his, taking in their surroundings.

She likes it in here. It feels like home just as much as Jacob does.

Neither of them are surprised at the sudden shouts coming from the forest. They are a pack after all.

She smiles as she steps away from him, her eyes dancing.

The pack has horrible timing.

Jacob meets them at the door, standing just inside so he doesn't get wet again.

They grin, and tease, and joke, just like they always do, but this time it's different. But they aren't sure why.

Paul's eyes keep wandering over to her, and she can' help but fidget. The hug that Seth gives her makes it all disappear though, sweet young Seth.

And then Jake's growling, and everything is off kilter. Seth and Embry are pushing her back, Sam and Leah going towards Paul, and Quil steps in front of Jacob.

She doesn't know what happened, but she can feel the tension. This is different, this isn't like last time Jacob and Paul fought, this one has intent.

Jacob pushes Paul outside even with his friends trying to stop him, and it's a good thing because they're both transforming; they bare their teeth, growling at each other.

Embry pulls her to the corner of the garage, the farthest they can get away from Jake and Paul.

She winces at the first roar. She should be used to this by now.

Embry smiles at her, but his eyes are filled with worry. He knows this is different this time too. His hands cover her ears, pulling her towards him.

He knows why it's happening…which is more than she knows.

She knows this should be weird, but it isn't…its kinda comforting.

She buries her face in Embry's chest, covering her ears over his hands. It doesn't block the noise out though.

There's a soft touch on her shoulder and then it's gone. She knows it Seth, going to help Quil with Jake.

She looks up at Embry; his eyes are watching the fight intently, following each move made.

And then as suddenly as it started, it's over.

Embry lets go of her, but she doesn't move.

"How was I supposed to know, huh? I walk in here, and she re"

Jake cuts him off before he can finish his sentence. "Don't,"

A shadow passes over her face. What did he mean, about her?

Embry hugs her softly as she hears fumbling behind her; she knows it Jake and Paul looking for another pair of shorts.

"Don't worry about it Bells, it isn't anything important."

He means to reassure her, but it doesn't work.

And then it's Jacob's warm hand on her arm, comforting her.

She turns around, burying herself in his arms for a brief second. "You…good?"

He laughs. "I can take care of myself Bells," and then everything is back to normal.

"Yeah? That why you need me to cook for you when Billy isn't home?"

Laughter echoes around the garage.

This should be weird too. How the pack, how _they _can go from fighting to laughing in seconds, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

He runs a finger up her arm and she can suddenly feel everyone's eyes on her.

She can feel the blush creeping back up her checks.

He grins beside her, smiling at his friends, his pack. "You guys hungry, Bella made dinner earlier."

They all start moving at once, heading for the door, the kitchen, the food. They have a one track mind and it always makes her laugh.

She pulls him back once everyone is all inside. "What was that about?" Her voice is light, concerned and it makes him smile. She loves him.

He grins down at her. "You smell like me,"

She gets it right away, her blush spreading to every inch of her face. "They…they thought we'd…."

He shrugs, looking towards where the kitchen is. "Paul did, couldn't keep his mouth shut," he looks back towards her. "I got mad."

And it shocks her how easily she can accept that answer and move on.

She doesn't know how she can face them now, though, now that they all think that they'd…. She shakes her head.

He grins at her, scoping her into his arms. She squeals, trying to get down, but she doesn't really want to. His arms are warm and strong around her. A safe harbor.

They share a secret smile and walk to the kitchen.

And for a brief moment on the way there, he lets himself think of the one day she will be his. Fully. His to love, his to keep, his to spend forever with.

He looks to the day when she'll smell like his permanently, not just because she's wearing his baggy clothing.


End file.
